Symbols On the Wall
by Devils-Outcast
Summary: a ritualistic murder linked to the work of a long dead man, sends Sherlock and Watson to a mysterius woman with dark and tragic past. but as the bodies start piling up can shelock stop this deranged killer. (lots of blood and gore) (i rubish as summaries, please read)
1. Prologue

This is my first sherlock fanfic so poeple please be nice.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was late and Mina had just arrived back to her flat in west London, from a long and tiring day. The lights from the street just barley illuminated her living room and the sound of rain echoed through the room. she reached for the light switch, but nothing happened. 'Must of blow a fuse' she thought to herself, throwing her handbag onto the sofa. Mina kicked off her shoes and started to undo her coat. when a sudden chill ran up her spin, as she heard the sound of someone sing behind her. It start off quiet and it began to get louder and louder, till it suddenly stopped. An eerie silence filled the room. Fear began to creep into the back of her mind, as it wasn't that someone was in her apartment that scared her, but the song that it was sing. That oh so familial song.

Mina leapt to her handbag shaking it's contents all over the sofa. A small black note book dropped out. She snapped it up, shaking it furiously upside down. A small piece of paper fell out. She snatched it off the sofa and reached for her mobile. Trying to keep herself calm, she dialled the number on the paper. It dailed but went straight to voice mail.

"Hello! Hello! Come on. please pick up the phone" She said, panic began to show in her voice, "I know that you still hate me and the others for saving you that day all those years age, but please i really need you to answer your phone", she notices a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room. Tears began falling down her face as the fear engulfed her "please Faye, please help me". All she could do was weep.


	2. Skinned

Chapter 1 Skinned

It was a cloudy, chilly morning and the ground was still damp from the rain the night before. John had just finished writing up his blog and had started the crossword in his newspaper. Sherlock was lad cross the couch.

"Board" mounded Sherlock.

"It's only 8 o'clock, here read the paper" said john offering the new paper.

"I've already read it" replied Sherlock.

"Fine, i'm sure a case will pop up sooner or later" said john, "10 across" he muttered to himself.

"Mesozoic" shouted Sherlock, and he continued to answer the rest of the crossword. John dropped his pen and was about to say something when Sherlock's phone went off. It was Lestrade.

"Where" answered Sherlock, he was only on the phone for a second, "I'll be right there".

Sherlock jumped to his feet grabbing his coat and scarf, throwing john's jacket at him in the process. "Come John, we have a murder to solve" said an excited Sherlock.

A black taxi pulls up to the five story flat. The street in front of it was filled with police cars and forensics vans. All cornered off with Yellow tape. Sherlock and john existed the taxi. John told the driver to wait for them as they won't be long. It was clear that John was still annoyed with Sherlock for answering his crossword.

"I don't need you shouting the answers to MY crossword you know" argued John

"It was so mind numbing boring anyway, I was surprised that you didn't finish it sooner" answered Sherlock.

"Then next time keep it to yourself" replied John

Lestrade came out from the flat to greet them looking pale, "Morning Sherlock, John, glade you two could join us".

"Are you alright" John asked noticing paleness in his face

"Me that depends" Said Lestrade.

"who's the victim" interrupted Sherlock.

Lestrade cleared his throat, "Hhhmmm yes well. The victim's name is Mina Chuo, Japanese, aged 26. She has been living here alone for that last 3 month and before that she lived in America".

"who found her" asked John

"The landlord was the one that found her after the next door neighbours complained about the smell emanating from her apartment early on this morning" replied Lestrade "Look Sherlock, in my whole career I've never seen anything like this"

"shall we begin then" said Sherlock pulling on some latex gloves.

Lestrade lead them to the third floor apartment, but before they had reached the door. Lestrade turn to them saying "I hope you have a strong stomach gents". Sherlock enter the apartment first followed closely by john.

"JUESE!" cried John, having to turn away from what he had just seen. He had seen something in his day but nothing quite that sadistic and the smell was unbearable. Sherlock didn't seem completely fazed by the site that lad before him. There were UV lamps doped about the room and lying in the centre of the living room, was the body of a young woman. Sherlock stood over the body taking in all the aspect of this brutal scene. Her body was completely skinned, long black metallic stacks perturbing out of her eye sockets, her mouth sown shut with black silk thread, her ribcage wide open and the heart obviously missing. There were three strange symbols unknown to Sherlock carved into her flesh, one on her forehead, one on left hand and the other on her right thigh. Sherlock looked up at the wall where the killer had mounted the vitcim's skin. The killer had stretched it out like a prized animal hide. For some reason he couldn't get anything from the body, it's harder to read people without their skin. He did knew that the killer took great care and time in committing this heinous act, while thoroughly enjoying it. The floor around the body was dry, so he knew she was killed elsewhere. John slowly re-entered the apartment looking as pale as Lestrade.

Sherlock then turned his attention to the rest of the room. It was fairly plain living room everything was white, there were no pictures or photos hanging on the wall, but there was a lot of books. Sherlock glance at the book shelf. A large amount of her books were all from the same author a Randal J Hunt. He pulled one of the books off the shelf. The cover of the book had three symbols that were similar to the ones on the victim's body. He flipped it open. It was signed by the author with a message saying 'to my favourite Research Assistants'. Sherlock knew they must be all signed with the same message. While popping the book back on the shelf, he saw the small glass desk covered with files and paper work; there was probably a laptop somewhere under all of it as well. He looked at the paper work it was all old research of some odd symbols, Similar to the ones on the cover of the book that he had just picked up and on the body. Sherlock turned back to where the body was. He noticed the victim's handbag lad on the sofa and its contents strewn around the sofa.

"Are victim knew the killer was in her apartment, she ran to her handbag to retrieve her mobile, as it was probably closer to her than the house phone. Somehow the killer managed to overpower her with little effort, that's why these no sign of a struggle But the killer had obviously killed her somewhere else and brought her body back here. The question is who he managed to get in and out without anyone seeing them". But Sherlock knew when he walked in the apartment there was no indication of forced entry, so the killer must of had a key. Sherlock pulls out his mobile to Google the names Randal J Hunt and Mina Chou. "There's no picture on walls of her apartment, so there's something or someone from her past she'd rather forget or is ashamed of, which appears in every photos that she owns. She has a strong connection to this Randal J Hunt's work, judging by the amount of signed books with the message 'To my Favourite Research assistant'. As well as the old research notes that adorn her desk"

Lestrade interrupted Sherlock "Sherlock, That's not all", he shouted "lights please".

The lights went out and the UV lamps that were doted about snapped on. all the walls, floor and ceiling all lit up with the message 'Come and play' written over and over again. Sherlock looked around the room and a signal message was circled next to the mounted skin saying, 'come and play Faye'

"This is like something out a horror film" said John.

"Indeed John, indeed" Said Sherlock, with a hint of intrigue in this voice, continuing scanning the room with his eyes.

"Do you know how this Faye is yet" John asked Lestrade

"No, not of yet" answered Lestrade crossing his arms, "We're still looking into the victim's friends and contacts, but none of them so far have the name Faye."

"The killer must have a connections to this Randal's research" Sherlock said to himself. He looked back at his phone, and finds a link to Randal's work called the Devil's writings, "According to this website these symbols that are carved into the body, are from something called the devils writings, which was used by a serial killer five years ago in France. Unfortunately the serial killer is dead so that throws that theory out the window, so a copy cat maybe." He continued on, "apparently these symbols was his way of leaving messages to tell authorities who and where his next victim was, mocking them essentially. It was such a complicated form of code that no one could translate it. Except for Randal J Hunt and his team, they were the only four people that managed to crack it, intern helping the French Authorities track down the killer. two of them, no.. sorry, three of them are now dead and the only one left breathing is none other than Randal's sister, Faye Hunt. Who's currently living in east London." turning his phone to Lestrade, showing the French news paper article he had uploaded, "I'm very cretin this is the Faye, that this message is intended for". Sherlock notices that the seat cushion of the sofa had been pushed in. As if someone had shoved something under the sofa's seat cushion. Sherlock lifted the seat cushion to find a piece of paper with a phone number and the name Faye Hunt above it, as well as the victims mobile phone. "And here's your connation to our victim". Handing Lestrade the victim's mobile. "Question is why the killer left a message for her".

Lestrade place the victim's mobile into and evidence bag and handed it to one of the forensic team going past. He turned to ask Sherlock a question but he and John had already gone. Lestrade signed in frustration. Sherlock left the flat with john following behind him, walking off towards their taxi.

"Aaarrr yes, the makings of a ritualistic serial killer running around London, it must be Christmas" said Sherlock ecstatically.

"For once could acted like your human" said john a bit miffed at his lack of humility he was showing, "A young lady has been brutally murder, and your excited about a mad man running around skinning people."

"If I lit things like that get in my way John. I wouldn't be doing my job, now would I. Don't get me wrong what happened up there was horrible, but all I can do now is catch the person responsible" answered Sherlock, "Come now john, this is going to be fun".

"You and I have very different ideas of what fun is" said John, "Sherlock where are we going".

"We're off to have a chat with Miss Faye Hunt" Answered Sherlock. Stepping into the taxi.


End file.
